After Hogwarts
by great-marauder
Summary: My first fic. Third in a series of stories about Harry & Hermione's life. This is about their life after Hogwarts...(Please help by reviewing)


When everything was Perfect  
  
A gentle humming filled the air. A bushy brown haired girl is on her knees digging and planting new plants in the garden. She stood contended and looked around. Lush green fields surrounded the cute cottage on the foot hills close to hogsmeade. Thrown a bit away from the rustling of the village, but close enough to be a part of it, with a big garden around is the home where Harry Potter and his childhood sweetheart, Hermione Granger lived together.  
  
Its been around 3 years since they graduated from Hogwarts. Last year, they married and now they felt a bit alone as they really missed Hogwarts. Harry is playing Quidditch for the Canyons. Hermione is a freelance writer. Looking back at her life, she felt nothing but happiness. Yes, they had their share of troubles, dangers and darkness. But it is all over now. Ginny is now a malfoy, living happily in the manor with Draco. They visit once in a while. Ron and lavender decided to marry and they are living in diagon alley. Dean and parvati are together and Seamus with padma. But everyone was surprised when Neville proposed to and married Susan bones.  
  
'Life is full of surprises', thought Hermione.  
  
She didn't see Harry walking in slowly and "BOO!" He startled hermione.  
  
"Harry! Don't do that" admonished Hermione with mock anger. She couldn't contain her joy however and ran into Harry's arms.  
  
"Miss me!" smirked Harry.  
  
"Yes! I felt very alone".  
  
"Alright! Let me make it up to you" and Harry slowly brushed his lips to hers and she gladly accepted his lips. They started slowly but passion of 3 months not seeing each other got to them faster. She hungrily explored his mouth hugging him closely.  
  
They both stumbled into their bedroom and Hermione fumbled with his shirt. Harry unzipped her skirt and pulled her tank top away from her. She was wearing his favorite Lingerie.  
  
"Hmmm! " smiled harry as Hermione blushed heavily. But continued pulling all his clothes away.  
  
Harry worked his way from her lips to her jaw line down to her neck and rapidly kissed all over her collarbone.  
  
"Harry!" moaned Hermione. "I don't know how much I missed you Harry!.." whispering and hugging his head, running her fingers through his hair.  
  
"me too Mione!" all could Harry say before switching the light off and crawling on to the bed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Good morning Mione!" Harry hugged her naked form and kissed her.  
  
"I have news for you" said Harry musing. Hermione looking very interested did not disturb his trail of words.  
  
"I am taking up the job as an auror!" said Harry  
  
"What!" surprised Hermione. "What about Quidditch?"  
  
"well! There is a rise of death eaters around europe again! So I thought I can just help getting rid of the world from them!" stated simply shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Harry! I support you for anything. I just don't feel safe with you doing that job. But if you want it, I am perfectly Ok with it" concluded Hermione.  
  
"My sweet little Mione! Don't worry. The good news is that I can be with you everyday." Hugged a laughing Hermione.  
  
After some months, Harry along with Neville, also an auror, captured several death eaters, but they just couldn't trace Lucius malfoy. The last they heard was that he ran away to bulgaria and never seen again.  
  
After 2 weeks of severe raids, he headed back to his home.  
  
'Atlast! I am going to be back with Mione!' Harry smiled knowing that Hermione can hear this through telepathy. Though they both communicated often telepathically, it is just not the same as being together.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Hermione couldn't wait to see Harry. Sure she did suppress her feelings for him for a long time. She didn't know from when, 'may be from the first task of tri-wizard tournment.'  
  
'No wait! When saving sirius..no..no..when Harry saved me when petrified!.'  
  
'Damn not! Yes.when he saved me from the troll. or is it when I first saw him on the train?..', Hermione sighed. When ever it is, they did suppress their feelings till 6th year and now they are doubling and tripling every day. They are becoming "disgustingly sappy and nauseatingly romantic" according to Ron and Lavender.  
  
Malfoy even went on saying that a new record has been established on number of shag sessions held in one day.  
  
She blushed on all those comments and felt very happy...  
  
"thinking about me?", whispered Harry in her ear. Hermione startled but recovered smiling. "No! I am dreaming of my deary husband..", said blushing.  
  
Harry ran his hands around her waist from behind and hugged her, kissing her temple very affectionately.  
  
"Harry! Do you want dinner to be served? It is dark already!" with a wish- we-stay-like-this-forever tone.  
  
Harry smiled and savored fresh scent of lilac and roses from her hair.  
  
"Harry!."  
  
"Yes Mione!"  
  
"I have something to tell you!"  
  
"Go on Mione!"  
  
Hermione thrilled to say this but mumbled "YOUAREGOINGTOBEFATHER!"  
  
"What!", shouted Harry with surprise and elation.  
  
"I am pregnant Harry!" said slightly blushing. Before she knew, Harry reached her, lifted and spun her around several times. He then lowered her reaching for the fullest kiss in a while. "Harry!" mumbled Hermione. "Shh!" harry calmed her kissing more fervently into the darkness of the night.  
  
* * *  
  
8 months passed with cuddles, laughter and kisses.  
  
"Please stay with me Harry!" asked Hermione nervously as she was taken into St.Mungos. "I am with you Mione!" Harry gripping her hand tight. "I am always with you" said walking with her.  
  
"Mr.Potter! Please stay here and we will call you in." said a nurse politely before walking into the ward closing the door.  
  
"Harry!" shouted Ron, ignoring the protests from the staff around, came in running along with lavender and shortly followed by sirius, remus, arabella, Elizibeth, Draco and Ginny.  
  
"How is she doing, Harry!" everyone was practically jumping on him.  
  
"She is inside" Harry nervously glanced to the doors. He wanted to burst in and hug Hermione desperately.  
  
"She will be alright Harry!" said Sirius.  
  
"Calm down Harry!" said Draco "It doesn't help with you worrying here.."  
  
Harry sat on a chair eagerly waiting and after what seemed like hours, a nurse asked Harry to get in.  
  
After a few minutes a cry reached the ears of everyone waiting outside and they all grinned. Harry slowly walked out with a baby in his hand. He proudly showed the baby to everyone and said "Behold! Here comes Adeline Lily Potter!" declared proudly, holding the baby closely.  
  
"Congratulations Harry!" Sirius hugged him tight and followed by Remus, bella and Liz.  
  
"Congratulations Mate!" Ron hugged him while Draco shook hands.  
  
Harry then realized that both Lavender and Ginny are pregnant. "Hey! You guys didn't tell us." trailed as Ron and Draco were smirking wickedly. "Harry! You prat! When did you tell us that you were no more a virgin.ouch" cut out by a shove from ginny in Draco's ribs.  
  
Harry blushed fiercely. But composed quickly. "Let's go in and see Mione!" and ran in and followed by everyone.  
  
The whole room is filled with cheers and applause with Hermione and Harry smiling and looking very proud.  
  
"Let's leave them alone.!" said Sirius walking out.  
  
"But Sirius! We don't want another baby in the next nine months.do we?" said Ron.  
  
"Shut it! You pervert!" growled Lavender before everyone laughed and left the room.  
  
After a few minutes of composing herself from laughter on Harry chest, Hermione sighed "Thanks harry!". "Why? Thank you Hermione!" Kissing Hermione on top of the head. "You are the reason why I am happy and you just gave me more." smiled Harry.  
  
"well! I am glad you are next to me.instead of playing Quidditch! I would have cringed fearing about you during this time."  
  
"Shh! Mione! I cancelled all my games for a full 2 months." Harry hugging her.  
  
"Really!" She couldn't control the tears. "Thanks! Harry!" digging into his chest.  
  
* * *  
  
A year passed with lots of love and happiness in the air at Harry's house.  
  
It was a chilly night on Halloween. A cloaked figure walked slowly without making any noise around Harry's home. The person had a wicked grin and was holding on of the most feared dark lord's own wand.  
  
'Time for revenge Potter!' thought evilly.  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry!" Hermione walked close to Harry and held his hand.  
  
"Thank you very much for everything Harry" sighed Hermione.  
  
"Mione! It is my luck that neville lost his toad!" with Harry a lopsided grin.  
  
"and thank the troll that threatened to kill me!" smirked Hermione.  
  
Unknown to them the cloaked figure stepped into their house.  
  
"Hermione! I sense something..bad" said Harry.  
  
"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione worried, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Wait here!" Harry was about to walk to check drawing his wand out.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" shouted a figure, shooting a green beam, much larger than regular beam, full force into Harry.  
  
"NOOOOOO!", shouted Hermione  
  
Out of shock, grief and anger she whipped her wand out and shouted "STUPEFY" so intensely that the person who attacked fell back several feet unconscious.  
  
Hermione turned around afraid to see Harry dead was stunned to see nothing. There was no Harry around. She frantically searched around the house and inside the house. He is just.gone.  
  
'It can't be' she was crying. "where are you harry?" she cried out loud before collapsing and blacking out.  
  
"Hermione." someone called her name. She slowly opened her eyes hoping to see Harry. Figures turned out be more clear and slowly she found Sirius, Remus, Ron, Draco around her with Lavender and Ginny holding her sides with sobs.  
  
"Harry." she tried to call only to hear her whispers.  
  
"Hermione! What happened?" asked Draco.  
  
"We found you and Lucius unconscious in you house. Where is Harry?" asked a worried Sirius.  
  
"Harry." sobbed Hermione. It took a while but she slowly sat up and explained them everything. Draco's knuckles when white when he heard it.  
  
"That bastard don't deserve to live" he shouted. Quickly ginny calmed him.  
  
"He is going to get the KISS" told remus everyone. But that's not the issue anyway. No one knows where Harry is.  
  
"Let's go to Dumbledore" suggested Sirius. Everyone nodded and apparated along with Hermione to the edge of forbidden forest and walked to Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione looked at Hogwarts, her home for several years, the place where she met and fell in love with Harry. His thoughts are enough to get fits of tears shaking her whole body. Lavender and Ginny helped hermione walk all the way with others concernedly looking at her.  
  
* * *  
  
Dumbledore listened to everything very carefully. He shook his head sadly. There is no more the funny twinkle in his eyes. They looked as dreaded as that of Hermione.  
  
"From what I understand!" dumbledore looked up at all the people in the room finally resting on Hermione.  
  
"Harry is not dead! He probably is thrown away into another dimension.another world!" said cautiously.  
  
Hermione snapped her head. "But professor! Then there should be a way to bring him back." Asked expectantly.  
  
"Mrs.Potter! I would be more than happy if we knew. But alas. we don't" sighed dumbledore. That made Hermione sob even more thought silently.  
  
"Albus! We have to do something" shouted a concerned Sirius. "We cannot loose him".  
  
"Sirius! I know.I know. Only time can tell us how." He closed his eyes.  
  
Never was dumbledore so unsure.  
  
"Hermione!" said Ron rather sadly. "You should come and stay with us" lavender nodded.  
  
"No Ron!" said Hermione determined. She turned to dumbledore. "Professor! Can I stay at Hogwarts? I want to be able to use the library and research on how we can get Harry back."  
  
"Gladly! Mrs. Potter" said dumbledore. " I will arrange for your stay here".  
  
* * * 


End file.
